militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Atlantic Aircraft
Atlantic Aircraft Corporation, also known as Fokker-America and Atlantic-Fokker, was a US subsidiary of the Dutch Fokker Company, responsible for sales and information about Fokker imports, and eventually constructing various Fokker designs."The Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum Directory of Airplanes their Designers and Manufacturers" ed. Dana Bell, Greenhill Books Ltd. London ISBN 1-85367-490-7, 2002, page 88 History In 1920 Anthony Fokker had established the Netherlands Aircraft Manufacturing Company of Amsterdam as his American sales office."Fokker Aircraft Builders To The World", Thijs Postma, Jane's Incorporated, NY, ISBN 0-7106-0059-3, 1980, page 49 The company's representatives were Robert B.C. Noorduyn and Frits Cremer, a pilot for Fokker since before WW1. They successfully sold aircraft imported from Europe in the United States. But Fokkers typical construction of wooden wings and a steel-tube fusele, both covered with fabric, also attracted the attention of the US Army."Fokkers 'Roaring Twenties'", Peter F.A. van de Noort, Rebo Produkties, ISBN 90-366-0353-6, page 13 (in Dutch) This resulted in an order to equip their De Havilland DH.4s with steel fuselages. The only restriction was that these had to be manufactured in the United States, therefore Fokker founded the Atlantic Aircraft Corporation in May 1924. The company was based in Hasbrouck Heights, New Jersey and Teterboro, New Jersey. Lorillard Spencer became the president and Robert B.C. Noorduyn the General Manager. The Netherlands Aircraft Manufacturing Company was succeeded by the Fokker Aircraft Corporation which held the license rights of the Fokker designs and remained responsible for selling the aircraft from the Dutch Fokker factory. In September 1925 the Fokker Aircraft Corporation took over the stocks and orders of the Atlantic Aircraft Corporation, which then become a full subsidiary of it. In 1925 the company also began to manufacture one of Noorduyn's own designs, the Fokker Universal. In 1927 the Fokker Aircraft Corporation of America was founded, which took over the Fokker Aircraft Corporation."Fokkers 'Roaring Twenties'", Peter F.A. van de Noort, Rebo Produkties, ISBN 90-366-0353-6, page 30 (in Dutch) A factory at Passaic, New Jersey, was added in 1927, and another at Glen Dale, West Virginia in August 1928."The New Illustrated Encyclopedia of Aircraft" Edited by David Mondey, revised and updated by Michael Taylor (Greenwhich Editions 10 Blenheim Cort, Brewery RD. London N7 9NT ISBN 0-86288-268-0), 2000, page 111 Although the company had changed its name, many of its products continued to be referred to as "Atlantic" or "Atlantic Fokker" for some years. Fokker Aircraft Company of America became a subsidiary of General Motors Corporation which acquired a 40 percent holding in May 1929, but ended operations the following year as a combination of the effect of the Great Depression and bad publicity surrounding the crash of a Fokker F.10 that killed celebrated football coach Knute Rockne (TWA Flight 599)."World Encyclopedia of Aircraft Manufacturers" by Bill Gunston, Naval Institute Press Annapolis, MD, ISBN 0-7509-3981-8, 2006, page 31 Fokker ended his association with the American company in 1931. GMC renamed their aviation subsidiary General Aviation Manufacturing Corporation, which in turn became part of North American Aviation, Inc in 1934. Aircraft Types ;Atlantic Model 1: Fokker DH-4M-2 ;Atlantic Model 2: Fokker S-3 (see also the unrelated Atlantic Model 2) ;Atlantic Model 3: Fokker AO-1, Fokker CO-4 Mail, Fokker C-4 ;Atlantic Model 4: Fokker Universal ;Atlantic Model 5: Fokker XLB-2 ;Atlantic Model 6: Fokker F.VII, Fokker F7 ;Atlantic Model 7: Fokker C-2 Civil Version ;Atlantic XHB-2: design only, never built References External links * aerofiles.com Category:Defunct aircraft manufacturers of the United States Category:Fokker Category:Companies established in 1924 Category:Companies disestablished in 1931 Category:Companies based in New Jersey Category:Defunct companies based in New Jersey Category:General Motors subsidiaries